


"I'll walk you home."

by LaLopez1981



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Date Night, Developing Relationship, Loki/Bucky - Freeform, M/M, Prompt #5, Prompt Fill, WinterFrost - Freeform, mentions of Wanda and Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: Bucky and Loki are at the tail end of their date. Bucky doesn't want him to leave, but Loki has an early morning call.





	"I'll walk you home."

**Author's Note:**

> The list says 100 ways and I can't say I'll get there, but I'm trying. Thanks for the kudos, subs, bookmarks, and comments. You're all doing so much for my confidence and helping me believe in myself more and my writing. 
> 
> XOXO,  
> La

Bucky was currently in one of his favorite positions. Stretched out on the sofa, cloaked in darkness, but for the pale light from the street lamps streaming in through the curtains, and a warm body on top of him, a good-looking guy named Loki, and making out like a couple of teenagers. The apartment was quiet, but for the rain and honking horns outside, and the wet sounds of their lips and tongues coming together and moving apart. Bucky couldn’t decide where to put his hands. They started in Loki’s hair; raven black hanging past his shoulders, and so soft, Bucky made a mental note to find out what he used in it. Then his hands moved lower, unbuttoning Loki’s shirt, fingertips teasing nipples to pertness, tracing patterns along his ribs and down his spine. Now, his hands were at his hips, groping his ass, rougher than he meant to, but goddamn, it was a nice ass. Moving his hands back under Loki’s open shirt, Bucky sat up, allowing Loki to shift with the new position and straddle him, and reached between them for the fly of Loki’s jeans.

He breathed a chuckle into Bucky’s mouth, pulling away with a short groan, and laid a hand to Bucky’s cheek. “I”m sorry. I can’t tonight.”

Bucky gave Loki’s palm a nip then moved in, aiming for his mouth. “What? Can’t what?”

“Mm, y’know…get…naked,” he answered between kisses before pulling away completely. “I can’t stay tonight. I have a very early call in the morning. Actually, I should probably go now.”

“Nooo…” Bucky leaned in for another kiss and kept moving forward until Loki was on his back. “Just a little bit longer?”

Loki laughed again and wrapped his long arms and legs around Bucky. “So eager. I like that.” He brought Bucky’s mouth down to his, going in for a longer, deeper kiss. “Mmm, but I really should go.”

“Mm-mm,” Bucky protested. Breaking the kiss, he moved his mouth down to Loki’s neck, keeping a firm grip around his waist. “You’re good right here.”

Loki chuckled, letting it melt into a soft moan. “Incorrigible.”

“Yeah. Pretty much.” He moved to the other side of Loki’s long neck, careful not to leave any marks. “You sure you can’t stay? I got an alarm clock, you know.”

“I know,” Loki answered on another tickled laugh. “But I have to be up at 5:30. And you would likely not let me get any sleep.”

Bucky pushed up onto his fists to look at Loki with a cheeky grin. “You’re probably right.” He turned his face into Loki’s hand as he reached up again to touch his fingertips to Bucky’s unshaven cheek, tracing over the high cheekbone hidden there.

“Besides, I told Wanda I’d be home…” Loki turned his wrist by Bucky’s ear to check his Apple Watch. “Shit, an hour ago. Damn. She’s texted me three times already,” he muttered tapping at the small screen.

Bucky lowered his eyes to Loki’s open shirt, ran his hand over Loki’s pale skin, before lowering his mouth, as well, unable to resist the flawless, near translucent skin. His lips twitched when he felt Loki’s fingers in his hair, not pushing away, but carding through it.

“Are you sure your roommate doesn’t mind me staying over sometimes?”

“Who? Sam?” Bucky asked absently, sitting up, but still running his hands over Loki’s chest. He grinned to himself. Or so he thought. Loki tapped a finger under Bucky’s chin, forcing his eyes up.

“What?”

Bucky laughed. “Nothing, he just, he actually told me the other day he was glad I was getting some on a regular basis again.”

Loki rolled his eyes, making Bucky laugh again, and nudged at him to move so he could get up. “Am I to say you’re welcome?” Bucky fell back, laughing still, and watched Loki stretch his back and rearrange his clothes.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“No, I told you I can’t stay,” Loki reminded Bucky over his shoulder.

“I know, you little shit.” Loki easily dodged the throw pillow launched at him and Bucky sat up a little more. “No, um. I know it’s probably none of my business, but, uh…how close exactly are you and Wanda?”

Loki angled his head, eyes, bright viridian even in the dim light, fixed on Bucky, as he finished buttoning up his shirt. “She’s one of my closest friends. My roommate, obviously.”

Bucky fought not to squirm under Loki’s gaze. “I know all that. I mean, I meant – like, have you guys ever…?” The way Loki smiled at him made Bucky feel silly for asking. But it was something that had been on his mind since they all first met and he’d watched Loki interact with their mixed group of friends. His own eyes followed Loki as he stepped back to lower himself to the love seat.

“No, we haven’t,” he finally answered. Bucky resisted the urge to sigh in relief. “She’s like a sister to me, James. So that would be…gross.” Bucky snickered and Loki reached for one of his boots. “I know she can come off a little aloof and…territorial. She’s just a tad overprotective." He paused for a beat. "She lost the only brother she had a few years ago. And I’ve…become a replacement, of sorts, over the years.”

“Oh. I didn’t  kn — that sucks, for her. But I’m also glad.” Loki went still, a slim black brow raised. “No. That you’re…just friends. Not about her brother.”

The eyebrow lowered, but Loki remained still, looking at Bucky, almost amused with a slight uptick to his mouth. He picked up his other boot and moved to sit beside Bucky again. “Did you really think I wouldn’t tell you if I was involved with someone else before we…started going out?” Bucky lifted a shoulder. “Or…?” Leaning back into the sofa, Loki laid an arm across the back of it, brushing back Bucky’s hair, just a couple of inches shorter than Loki's, with light fingers. “Is this your way of asking about my past? If I’ve ever been with a woman maybe?”

Only slightly put out at the insinuation, Bucky shook his head, causing Loki to drop his hand. He sat forward, elbows resting on his knees, and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I was.” He turned his head to look back at Loki. “You just seem to…you know, _like_ everybody.”

Loki tipped his head, questioning, and reached down to pull on the other boot. “Do I? I don’t. I hardly like anybody. I find most people quite irritating.”

Bucky snorted. “Sorry. Look, I know this — _us_ — is still kinda new. And we’re still kind of learning about each other ‘cause it’s only been a few months.”

“Four and a half…” Loki murmured nudging Bucky’s shoulder with his own.

“Four and a half,” Bucky agreed quietly, nudging back.

Loki quietly finished tying up his boot; another beat of silence passed. “Is this the part where we tell each other our history? Spill our darkest secrets and hidden desires?”

Bucky turned his gaze onto Loki, taking in his features in the muted light from the windows. He was definitely not Bucky’s normal type. Bucky usually went for muscular athletic jock types. Loki was toned, but far from muscular. He was athletic, like a dancer, and more reminiscent of the broody drama kid than the jock. But he was a pretty son of a bitch. And Bucky knew he was already falling, hard. “Doesn’t have to be,” he answered quietly. “We had a good night together. We can leave it at that.”

“Agreed.” Loki gave a short nod and leaned in to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “Then I won’t have to question you about Steve.”

Bucky lifted his brows as Loki got to his feet. “Wait. What? What about him?”

Loki slipped on his jacket, a small smile on his lips. “Nothing. We’re not asking.”

Bucky stood, taking a moment to adjust himself and button and zip up his jeans, chuckled. “Like a brother, babe.” Both of them went still. If Bucky had a record player, this was the moment it would have scratched to a stop. “Uhh…shit. It slipped. I swear.”

Loki slowly smiled, looking away. But he turned his head toward the light, instead of away, and Bucky could see his cheeks tinged with a little color. “No, don’t. Don’t apologize. It’s…I don’t mind.”

Forcing himself to relax, Bucky let out an awkward nervous chuckle. But smiled. “You gonna Uber it?”

“No. I think I’ll walk. I could use the air. It’s only a few blocks.”

“But…”

“It stopped raining,” Loki answered quickly, anticipating Bucky’s response, and gestured toward the window.

“Oh. Then I'll walk you home.” Bucky moved around the sofa to slip his feet into his sneakers.

“James, it’s only a few blocks. You don’t need to —”

“I know I don’t,” he said quickly, grabbing his keys from the end table. “I know you’re capable of getting home, Loki. I just…I want to walk you home.” After a moment, Loki nodded and held out his open hand to Bucky. Bucky took it, linking their fingers, and started for the door. “So, what’s the deal with you and Stevie? You jealous of him?”

Loki stopped halfway out the door, fixed his eyes on Bucky. “Are _you_ jealous of Wanda?”

Bucky scoffed, and in the doorway, they exchanged a look. “You don’t say anything, I won’t say anything?”

Loki breathed a laugh through a tight-lipped smile. “Deal.” Loki sealed it with a kiss. After they broke apart, Loki stepped further out into the hall so Bucky could lock his door. Taking Loki’s hand again, Bucky led him toward the elevator. “Okay, so about this history thing. _Have_ you slept with a woman?”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about that yet?”

“That was before I couldn’t talk you into my bed tonight.” Loki’s laughter echoed in the hall as, hand-in-hand, they turned the corner.


End file.
